gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Mineo
Henry "Mini" Mineo is a 29 year old Italian-American criminal offender who is known to be associated in a loose manner with several criminal organizations, the most recent one being the Gaccione Crime Family. As of the present time, Henry is serving a sentence in the Los Santos State Prison for the suspected involvment in a murder of a hispanic prostitute. Detailed History Early Life Henry was born in the 23rd of March of 1983 in the All Saints General Hospital in Los Santos, to Thomas Mineo and Maria Mineo, both natives of the italian predominant area of Glen Parco, Los Santos. A rather quiet and shy kid, Henry was a fast learner, being able to read and write at a young age, yet he suffered from a severe lack of social skills, often leading him to exile himself from others. Over his teen years, his highly influencial personality lead him to join a local gang of small time hoodlooms who would go around the area, vandalizing and doing small time criminal offences. He began to adapt his personality to his new recent buddies, which lead him to become increasingly violent and distant from his family. In High School, Henry developed a taste for Philosophy and Literature, becoming a voracious reader and thinker over the years with an special taste for the works of Schoppenhauer and Nietzche. First steps as a self-employed criminal After struggling to finish High School, Henry dropped his former teen gang for something with an extra bang added to it, begining to take his steps in the areas of fencing and home invasion. Despite being a terrible salesman, Henry managed to make a considerable profit with his jobs leading it to the purchase of his dream car after fifeteen years of waiting, a greyish Ford Gran Torino, which he valued like a woman in the time and effort that he dedicated to it. Over a simple carjacking job, Henry met Paul "Paulie" Sartori and became considerable friends, often getting together for colective jobs with Paulie's crew. The Gaccione Crime Family Henry entered the world of the known Italian-American family by the hand of his long-term buddy, Paulie Sartori, which was already an associate struggling to get made. At first unaware of the situation, and presuming the organization to be nothing but a simple street crew, Henry found himself deep in the threads of the family's low levels, contacting with other fellow associates and hangarounds. A bit of a master of all trades, Henry did his fair share of earning for Paulie, often engaging on protection rackets and later on his carrer on the drug dealing business. Mineo's short time with the Mob came to an end when after being contacted by his friend Paulie in order to help on killing a rape survivor and possible witness, Henry reluctantly agreed to aid Paulie in the cover-up of the assassination, with the condition that he'd refuse to take an active part in it. Caught in the middle of the dumping of the body, Mineo engaged in a solo chase with a SASP Trooper only to be caught and arrested 15 minutes later, being charged with assisting on the murder undertaken by Sartori. Life on the Los Santos State Prison Encarcerated for a period of 12 years, due to a rather sloppy and choppy arrest and investigation procedure in which several mistakes and faults were undertaken, Mineo saw clemency being granted to his person by proving that he was reluctantly involved in the murder, being his first proven charge on the system. Serving his time alongside Sartori, he is now facing psycological trauma over the assassination and the lost of his "mask" to the eyes of his family.